Double Date
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Santa can take Aya out only if he finds Aya’s friend, Miyu a date. The date’s the following night and he totally forgot… who is he going to set up for Miyu…? Help comes in the form of a fourteen year old brunet who’s new in town,ONE-SHOT


**Double Date**

_By_

_Kanata Saionji_

**Disclaimer: **The characters in the story are sole property of Mika Kawamura.

**Summary:** Santa can take Aya out only if he finds Aya's friend, Miyu a date. The date's the following night and he totally forgot… who is he going to set up for Miyu…? Help comes in the form of a fourteen year old brunet who's new in town...

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my dear friend** Miyu** and to my most wise sister **ahvs** and also my constant supporter **Akira** and not to mention every one of **.T.A's** supporters.

**Story:**

It was nearly eight at night and the small town of Heiomachi was, just like any other town, filled with night-time sounds of laughter during dinner, giggles of girls returning from dates and of course the frequent purring of cats and growls of dogs' everytime they hear the little kitties purr.

And in one of the lively looking homes situated inside this warm small town—

'Yeah… today was really boring...' muttered a girl with dark locks of hair with her greenish orbs twinkling as she spoke in the phone whilst sitting on her pink canopy bed.

The blonde sitting at the study table using the personal computer looked at her roommate and shaking her head returned to typing in her computer.

'No, I was thinking a more romantic play would capture the audience…' she was saying as the blonde sighed.

'Aya…' called the blonde finally breaking to the fact that her roommate had been talking on the phone for nearly thirty minutes now. Aya turned and showed the blonde her index finger and with a pleading look on her face whispered, 'one more minute…'

The blonde sighed and turning back to the computer, switched it off and sat down, not on her own bed, which was parallel to Aya's but beside Aya herself. Aya, who had no intention of breaking down the phone call continued with it without even heeding to the fact that the blonde was sitting near her, catching her conversation with the person on the other line.

'Yes, I know…' muttered Aya, turning a light shade of crimson around her cheeks and said, 'well… tomorrow at eight…? I don't know…'

The blonde smirked lightly as she saw her friend trying to make up her mind. Finally, Aya took a deep breath and said into the phone, 'ok then… at the St. Clarke's Restaurant tomorrow at eight…?'

'Great…' mouthed the blonde as she dropped backward on the bed and watched her friend continued to converse.

'Ok… good bye then… good night Santa…' she finally said and switching off the phone, she looked at the blonde grinning cheerfully.

'Great day today isn't it?' asked Aya a little too loud considering that the two girls were just a few centimeters away.

The blonde came to a sitting position beside her friend and said smirking, 'I just seem to remember you saying a few minutes ago that your day was really boring… Sue me if I'm wrong…'

Aya rolled her eyes and said, 'C'mon Miyu… that before Santa actually asked me out!'

She gasped and holding her hands together added, 'this gives me a great idea for a new play…'

Miyu raised her eyebrows and pointed out, 'Aya, school hasn't even started yet…'

'Hey… we start eighth grade in two days… and you know what that means…' said Aya smiling.

Miyu sighed and recited, 'eighth graders are allowed to direct their own plays and they are allowed to write their own plays for the School Day… Yeah, yeah I heard you say that almost the entire vacation…'

Aya breathed lightly and said, 'hmmm… I can't wait for tomorrow night…'

Miyu smirked and said, 'Ms. Konishi… you are forgetting one tiny detail…'

Aya looked at Miyu and a look of realization hit her and Aya muttered with a sigh, 'Dad…'

***Title***

'Hey girls… had a good day today?' asked Mr. Konishi as the two girls descended down to the dining hall-cum-kitchen for their dinner. Mr. Konishi was already in his usual place with a paper in hand. Miyu and Aya sat down opposite each other, on either side of Mr. Konishi, who took the head.

'Dinner time!' came an exclamation and the two girls turned to see the tiniest Konishi, Aya's little sister—Mika Konishi.

Mika took a seat beside Miyu and started making exclamations of everything. Nobody seemed to mind seeing as it was a daily ritual before dinner.

Then, Mrs. Konishi came laden with delicious looking Sushi. She beamed at her two girls and a warm look directed towards Miyu, pecked her husband lightly on the head muttering, 'quit the paper honey…'

Mr. Konishi sighed and placed the paper a little away from their dinner just when Mrs. Konishi took a seat beside Aya, opposite little Mika. She smiled at her family and said, 'c'mon dig in…'

Aya started fidgeting a little, while Miyu smirked at her friend's dilemma. Just as Aya opened her mouth to say something, Mr. Konishi started.

'Miyu… your father called this evening,' he informed.

'Really?' asked Miyu, delighted, 'I just sent them a mail…'

'Oh…' said Mr. Konishi and added, 'he said that their work is going really well and asked me to wish you luck on the start of your new term… your mom said that… to quote exactly, "I'm really proud of her…"… I think that's all…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'thanks a lot Mr. Konishi… for everything…'

'C'mon honey…' said Mrs. Konishi, 'your parents were our good friends… and they were right to leave you in Japan…'

'Yes, very true…' added Mr. Konishi, sipping some water, 'leaving a fourteen year old girl alone at home while doing most complicated jobs at NASA could be more dangerous…'

'Speaking of complications… Aya has some complicated news to tell you two…' said Miyu smirking at her now-glaring friend. Her parents turned to look at their daughter, who started fidgeting even more.

'Well… mom… dad… um…. Erm…' she started.

Mr. Konishi raised his eyebrows while Mrs. Konishi, sipping some orange juice said, 'where are you going on a date honey?'

'What?' came three exclamations, each from Miyu, Aya and finally from Mr. Konishi.

'Aya is going on a date!!!!' exclaimed Mika suddenly.

'What?' asked Mr. Konishi again.

'Dad… its just dinner…' started Aya.

'Dinner?' exclaimed Mr. Konishi, 'even worse…'

'Dad…' started Aya, 'I'm fourteen… I can handle myself and Santa is really a nice and innocent guy…'

'Santa?' asked Mr. Konishi.

'Aya and Santa sitting under the tree… K-I-S-mphfmp…'

'Mika… why don't you go and get some dessert…?' said Mrs. Konishi as she saw Mika's mouth being forced closed by Miyu.

Mika pouted her lips and left the table with a small hop from the table. However as she took a few steps, she turned and said, 'It's not over yet… Mika is not a quitter!'

Mrs. Konishi and Miyu rolled their eyes.

'Santa… he's from your theatre class, right?' asked Mrs. Konishi.

'Yes mom…' said Aya cheering up a bit, 'he takes care of costumes…'

'You are not going young lady!' exclaimed Mr. Konishi suddenly.

All the three ladies in the table jumped.

'But dad…' pleaded Aya but of no heed from her father.

'No means no…' he said and added, 'and no buts…'

Mrs. Konishi sighed and said, 'honey… c'mon Santa is really a nice guy… he's really decent and practically innocent… you can't find that in many boys these days…'

'No… she'll not be going…' said Mr. Konishi.

Miyu looked between the couple and looking at Aya felt sorry for her. Aya really likes this guy and Santa, as Mrs. Konishi puts it "practically innocent". She played with her sushi for a few minutes and waited for the row to stop. But she looked up with a snap when she heard her own name propping up in the conversation.

'Maybe if Miyu goes with me, then can I go?' asked Aya suddenly.

'What?' gasped Miyu and muttered, 'no way… I'm not going anywhere…'

'I like that a lot…' said Mrs. Konishi, 'if Miyu goes, then can Aya go?'

'Hello, people… I'm not going to go…' said Miyu, getting irritated by the minute.

Mr. Konishi gave Miyu one calculating look and then smirking said, 'yes... that would be fine… Miyu can keep an eye on Aya and vice versa…'

'That's awesome!' exclaimed Aya clapping her hands.

'No…' Miyu cried, inside her head.

***title***

'What?' gasped Santa as he heard the condition to be able to go on a date with his first crush from the school theatre—Aya Konishi.

'Like a threesome?' asked Santa, unbelievingly.

'No way!' he heard a shriek from the other end and then it continued, 'I'm not going to sit there listening to you two!'

'I'm really sorry about this Santa,' he heard his new girl-friend apologize.

'It's ok…' he said.

'So… what'll we do?'

'Simple… get Miyu a date… a double date is the only solution,' he said smirking.

'What?'

'Oh no…' he said looking at his watch, 'Tofu man's new adventure is premiering on channel 3… I have to go…'

'Ok…' said Aya soothingly, 'good night Santa…'

'Right back at ya…' said Santa and switched off his phone and thought, 'where am I going to find a date for Miyu…?'

"_Tofu Man's Greatest Challenge—the fight of the Two thrones…"_

'Oh no… it's started…'

***title***

'That first episode was so good, man I really hope I can't believe I forgot to tape it…' sighed Santa as he walked the streets of Heiomachi Central Town, tracing his usual steps towards his most favorite shop in the place.

'_Red Dragon's Video/Audio Shop,'_ read Santa as he looked up at his favorite shop and smirking muttered under his breath, 'I never get tired of coming here…' and opening the door added, 'I just hope they have a copy of the first episode…'

'Hey Santa…' waved the guy at the counter, to who Santa waved back and asked, 'hey Paulo… did you see the new season on Tofu Man's adventures…?'

'Of course… wouldn't miss it for the world,' Paulo muttered smirking, 'and I suppose you're here to pick up the cassette of that first episode…'

'Bulls eye…' muttered Santa, slipping his hands into his jean pockets and added sighing, 'I really forgot to turn the recorder on… so… I guess you wouldn't have…'

'Right…' said Paulo, 'the CD version is at the back cart and the DVD at right end with other Tofu Man's DVD prints and the old disc version at the end of the first row… Section C…'

'Great… I'll take all three…' smirked Santa and started walking towards the DVD section first.

He saw that the DVD section was already occupied by one other guy. As Santa entered the section, the guy, a brunet who looked about the same age as Santa, looked at him indifferently and returned to surveying the Discs. Santa sighed and moved over to the "Tofu-Man" Video collections, just when his cell-phone rang.

Santa switched it on and muttered, 'you've reached Santa Kurosu…'

'Hey Santa,' came a girl's voice from the receiver and Santa smiled despite himself at the sound of his girl friend. But that smile disappeared in a second when he heard what she said next, 'hey… so, did you get a date for Miyu…?'

'Huh…?' he gasped.

'Did you get her a date?' asked Aya again, a little irritation evident in her tone. Santa sweat-dropped and looked around helplessly and started stuttering, 'well… well… I mean… of course I have…'

'So… what's he like?' asked Aya, cheerfully.

'Well… he's a really nice guy…' started Santa thinking of all of his friends and classmates who would be good enough for Miyu. _'No… Paulo would never want to miss the second episode… Sakai will be busy with the holiday homework… and Takeshi is totally not Miyu's type… oh man… I'm in real trouble now… I totally forgot to ask in the excitement of Tofu Man's new adventures… I'm in so much trouble…'_

'Not like that Santa…'

Aya's voice brought Santa back to reality. He looked around the DVDs trying to think of something when the brunet smirked looking at a DVD. Then even without thinking of what he was saying he said into his cell, 'well… he has thick locks of brunet hair… auburn eyes…'

The brunet looked at Santa with an eyebrow raised.

Santa moved a little forward and standing on tiptoe, measured the brunet's height with his hand and added into his cell, 'well… he's about 5**'**2 and he's got an athletic look and…'

'So what's this awesome guy's name?' asked Aya, excitedly.

'Isn't Miyu there?' asked Santa hopefully but unfortunately Aya replied, 'of course not… if she were here, I'd be dead meat by now… she's already angry that you are setting up her with a friend of yours… and yeah… make sure he's a close friend of yours… ok?'

'Of course…' said Santa smiling guiltily, 'he's a really good friend…'

The brunet's eyebrows rose even further and he edged away from Santa a little.

'You haven't told me his name yet, Santa…' pointed out Aya.

'His name… yes…' said Santa, 'his name is… one minute Aya… I'm receiving another call…'

He closed the phone with his hand and turning to the brunet asked pleading, 'could you please tell me your name…? Please…?'

'Why?' asked the brunet coolly.

'Please…' Santa pleaded, bowing his head.

The brunet raised his eyebrows and sighing muttered almost inaudibly, 'Kanata… Kanata Saionji…'

'Great…' exclaimed Santa and said into the cell, 'hey Aya… I'm back… and as I was saying, his name's Kanata… Kanata Saionji…'

'Kanata…?' asked Aya, incredulously.

'You don't know any body by that name, right?' asked Santa, nervously.

'No…' replied Aya, 'it just sounds a little odd…'

'What…?' asked Santa, 'that's the name of a teen actor and also it means…'

'It means "beyond",' muttered Kanata, 'nothing to boast about…'

'I have to go now Santa,' said Aya, 'Mika Alert…'

'Ok bye… see you at half past seven at your place…' said Santa and hung up. As soon as he did, his chin reached his chest and he sighed, heaving a deep breath.

He looked up to the see the brunet looking at him in an odd and query way. Santa smiled whilst sweat-dropping and cleared his throat.

'Yes…?' asked Kanata raising his eyebrows again.

'Look here dude… would you mind coming to this restaurant with me with two of my friends?' asked Santa, hastily.

Kanata raised his eyebrows again and muttered, 'you're serious…?'

'Please… it's an obligation… I can take this girl out only if her friend-cum-roommate-cum-guest gets a date…?' Santa pleaded and snatching a paper and pen from his pocket, wrote down Aya's address and handed it to the brunet and whilst moving away added, 'please be there at seven thirty… dinner on me… and you get to meet a pretty girl…'

'Aren't you getting your copy Santa?' asked Paulo as he saw Santa rushing out of his store waving, 'no… gotta go… and tape today's episode for me…'

'Sure…' muttered Paulo.

'I'll take this…' said Kanata as he placed a DVD of "Pursuit of Happiness" and "Ocean eleven" on the counter.

'Hey dude… new here?' asked Paulo as he checked the DVDs.

'Yeah… Just moved in yesterday…' replied Kanata, handing Paulo the money for the DVDs.

***title***

'Santa, is this friend of yours ever going to be here?' asked Aya for the umpteenth time with her hands on her hips glaring at the raven-haired with a mix of anger and irritation evident in her emerald eyes.

'Of course… he'd be here in a minute…' muttered Santa, smiling and added inside his head, _'I hope_…'

Aya sighed and sat down at the dinner table beside Miyu who had more irritation in her emerald eyes than Aya. Aya was dressed in a royal-purple flowing dress, which reached below her knees. She had tied her hair in a different kind of a bun that Santa was wondering whether it was French or Japanese.

Miyu, on the other hand, was wearing a full-sleeved Azure-blue dress, that reached, just like Aya's, below her knees. She had, as always, let her hair down but this time, they were decorated by a sky-blue hair band. She was wearing chain of fake pearls that was real close to her neck and matching earrings.

'Isn't Miyu's date here yet?' asked Mrs. Konishi as she came about the dining table where, Santa had joined the girls. She was carrying a plate laden with glasses of milk and some cookies. She placed them in the middle of the table and smiled at the three teens.

'I'll take that as a no…' said Mrs. Konishi and sitting down at a chair called, 'Mika! Get your milk!'

'Coming!' came a little prep and then the little Konishi scurried into the kitchen and sat down and shoved the cookies, the glass of milk, lay forgotten.

Santa looked at his watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes to eight. He thought on how he had actually asked this guy to come there. Thinking about it, he felt stupid. How could he have actually expected a handsome brunet to come to a house the first few minutes they had met? Heck, he didn't even know his name.

He sighed and pulled his tie a little down when the door bell rang. Santa didn't even think for a second that it was the brunet from the CD shop cause everytime the doorbell rang from the time he arrived, he had been disappointed. So, he didn't even bother to get up to see if it was him.

Miyu looked at Santa with raised eyebrows and sighing muttered, 'I'll get it…'

She walked towards the door and opened it.

'Hey… is this the Konishi Residence?' asked a handsome brunet standing at the door. His auburn eyes were warm enough to make Miyu's own emerald ones melt in them. Automatically she nodded her head.

The brunet smiled lightly and said, 'I'm Kanata Saionji…'

'_What's Santa's friend's name again?' Miyu asked Aya when they were getting ready for the date._

_Aya smirked at Miyu and replied, 'Kanata… Kanata Saionji… weird name, isn't it?'_

'Hi…' she said in a hushed voice, breathing in heavily.

He looked at her with an almost weird expression in his eyes. Before he even opened his mouth to say anything, Santa rushed to the door exclaimed, 'you made it!'

'Sorry dude… got lost…' replied Kanata coolly.

'Lost?' asked Aya who had just arrived at the porch, 'how could you be lost?'

'Well…' started Kanata pushing a hand into his brunet locks and said, 'it's my first day in Heiomachi… obviously I was lost…'

'First day?' asked Miyu incredulously and turning to Santa asked suspiciously, 'but you said you were great friends with him…'

Santa sweat-dropped and started, 'well… we... we are…'

'So, Miyu's date has arrived?' came Mrs. Konishi, closely followed by the little Mika.

'Apparently,' muttered Miyu glaring at the brunet. He was wearing a dark red shirt and over that a white full sleeved jacket the buttons of which were open, revealing the red shirt underneath. He had topped it all with his white pants and sneakers. His brunet hair was totally messy and but at the same time looked perfect.

'He looks cute!' cried Mika rushing towards the brunet and looking up at him. He smiled at her and bending to her height asked, 'but not as cute as you…'

Mika turned a light shade of crimson around her cheeks and smiling cheerfully moved towards her mother.

Kanata stood up straight and asked, 'so… shall we go then…?'

'Yeah… lets,' said Santa and dragged Kanata outside the house whilst the girls got into their slippers and bid goodbye to Mrs. Konishi.

'Now, take care girls…' said Mrs. Konishi pecking both the girls on the head.

'Of course mum…' replied Aya

***title***

'So… Kanata…?' called Miyu as the four took their seats at the St. Clarke's Restaurant waiting for their food to arrive. It was nearly five minutes past eight and they had just reached their tables and ordered. All through their ride there, Santa had been whispering stuff into Kanata's ears to which the brunet never responded except for an occasional nod.

The brunet looked at her at the sudden call of his name. He looked a little surprised but as the moment passed he raised his eyebrows and asked, 'yeah..?'

'How long have you known Santa?' she asked relaxing on the chair.

'Yea… I was meaning to ask that to Santa ever since he mentioned your name to me…' said Aya, sipping some water, 'he's never told me about you before…'

'Erm…' started Kanata shrugging his shoulders when Santa suddenly interrupted and said, 'well… we were friends from kindergarten and he had to move away for awhile… he just returned and well… we are back together… the best of friends, right Kanata?'

'Sure…' replied Kanata uncertainly.

Miyu and Aya exchanged suspicious looks and glared at the two.

'So, Kanata...,' called Miyu again, 'can you tell us exactly how many cassettes of "Eddie the Teddie" that Santa has…?'

They were seated at a table for four, with the girls sitting opposite each other and the boys opposite each other. The two girls were now focused on Kanata's answer. Kanata's amber eyes shifted to the raven-haired who waved his hand violently in the air, extending them to their maximum level, gaining himself stares from the other people in the restaurant.

'Err…' started Kanata uncertainly, and finally making up his mind asked, 'Ten?'

'Jeez… shaking both my hands means none…' cried Santa standing up, '_Eddie the Teddie_ is the rival to Tofu Man… how could you expect me to have even a single copy of his videos…?'

'How am I supposed to know…' protested Kanata standing up as well, 'seeing you at that CD shop, I thought you like videos not cartoons… I didn't even know this Eddie guy…'

'Wait… CD shop…?' asked Miyu joining the standing party, soon followed by an angry Aya.

'Miyu… look…' started Santa.

'Santa…' started Miyu, anger evident in her emerald eyes, 'is this guy over here, a friend of yours?'

'Well…' shrugged Santa.

'How could you do this Santa?' asked Miyu, her voice breaking.

'Miyu…' started Santa, 'I didn't… I totally forgot…'

'Am I that cheap that you'd set me up with any guy in the street just so that you can date her?' asked Miyu.

Kanata was surprised at the way Miyu's eyes glistened as she spoke, as though with tears. He missed a heart beat as the obvious truth struck him.

Miyu turned to Aya and said, tears now falling lightly on her cheek, 'next time Aya… try to go out on a date without hurting me, ok?'

With that she rushed out of the restaurant.

'Santa, you're such a jerk,' cried Aya and followed Miyu out of the restaurant.

A few seconds later, Kanata asked slowly, 'does that mean I wouldn't get that dinner?'

Santa glared at him.

'Ok… I'm off then…'

With that Kanata left Santa, in the middle of some curious glares.

'Everybody can return to their dinners… there's nothing to see here…' he said waving his hand and slumped on the chair, depressed.

***title***

It was the first day of their new academic year and even then Miyu looked really depressed as she left the Konishi residence. Mrs. Konishi looked a little sober as she saw the blonde leave with such a fallen face. Just then, Mr. Konishi and Aya in her uniform came to the door to leave as well.

'I never expected this out of Santa…' said Mrs. Konishi, shaking her head sadly.

'I shouldn't have put her through this…' said Aya, close to tears.

'But actually why is she taking this to a big deal…?' asked Mr. Konishi a little confused at the way the minds of girls work. The two ladies looked at him and whispered in chorus, 'typical…'

Mrs. Konishi took a deep breath and replied, 'she doesn't like it when people just take her as just some person… not caring whether what they do will hurt her or not… she had been used to it with her parents and all… but yesterday, I think she actually liked that boy…'

'Yeah… I think she did…' said Aya, thinking back.

'And hearing that he was just some guy Santa picked up from a CD shop, she felt that everything isn't going her way…' said Mrs. Konishi sighing.

'I have to go catch up with her!' said Aya and kissing her parents ran out of the house.

Mr. Konishi looked at the girls now nearly at the end of the road and muttered, 'I still don't get it…'

***title***

'Miyu… I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday,' bowed Santa to the two girls in the middle of the school grounds as they entered the school. The blonde looked at the raven-haired a little surprised and flustered.

She looked at Aya, who gave her a pleading look and then taking a deep breath, she muttered, 'you're forgiven Kurosu… stand up straight…'

'Great…' he smirked, 'anyway, I'm really sorry about last night… I should have just told you girls the truth about not finding a date for you… I'm sorry…'

'It's ok…' muttered Miyu.

'Awesome…' said Santa, and turning to Aya, edging towards her asked, 'so… when are we actually going to have our first date, then?'

Aya took a step back and putting her hand over Miyu's shoulder said, 'on the very day Miyu does!'

Both Miyu and Santa looked at her a little surprised.

'Aya…?'

'C'mon… it's because of me that you had to go through this… so, I'll go out with this chipmunk only on the day when you go out with a guy…' said Aya smiling and added, 'you're more important anyway…'

Miyu smiled and hugging her said, 'that means a lot to me Aya… thanks…'

Santa sighed and said in a girlish mimicking voice, '_isn't that so cute_… ugh…'

The two girls giggled at his actions. He straightened up and saying, 'catch you guys at lunch… bye!'

After waving at Santa, who had a different class to theirs, they started moving towards their own with cheerful smiles plastered on their faces.

***title***

'Class,' announced Ms. Mizuno, their home-room teacher, 'we have a new student joining our class today… please be nice to him…'

Miyu looked up as the door slid open and her eyes opened wide as she saw the brunet from last night enter the class, as cocky as ever.

He stood beside the teacher and Ms. Mizuno informed, 'this is Kanata Saionji and he'll be joining our class this year…'

'Hey…' he muttered coolly to the shrieks and giggles of many girls in their class. His auburn eyes moved through the class until it caught sight of the surprised emerald ones staring at him. His eyes opened a little wide in surprise as well.

'Now, Mr. Saionji,' said Ms. Mizuno pulling him back from the emerald orbs, 'why don't you take a seat beside Ms. Kouzuki…?'

She pointed him his seat but he needn't any directions. He moved through the rows of seats, his eyes focused on the blonde who now, profusely refused to look at him. He sighed lightly and sat down beside her seat.

Miyu's heart skipped a beat as he sat down right by her seat. She heard his sigh as he placed his school bag lazily on top of his table and looked at the teacher disinterestedly.

Miyu's heart began to race a little faster. She had had the same feeling when she had opened the door to see him standing at the Konishi Residence's main door. She had had the same feeling when he had looked at her straight in the eyes—giving her fully attention.

She tried to steal a glance at the brunet when she noticed that almost the entire girl population in the class was trying to do the same. She felt a nudge in her back and she saw Aya mouthing the words, 'it's him…'

Miyu turned back to face Ms. Mizuno, their homeroom teacher and sighed.

***title***

Miyu was walking along the rows of books in the secluded section of the school library searching for a book required for the hard history assignment that their teacher had set them. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already a little late. Aya was at the theatre class discussing about some play with their teacher. She sighed as she wondered how long it'll take for Aya to return.

She finally found the book and taking it out, she opened the cover when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Hey…'

She looked up to see a brunet looking at her with his cold auburn eyes, his hand rested on the book shelf. She backed away a little and was about to turn to move away when he stopped her.

'Hey I'm sorry…'

She stopped, with her back to him. She looked around and was a little uncertain to see that this section of the library was a little secluded. Well, who would be wandering about the History Section when school was over and everybody had the freedom and liberty to roam the school grounds with your friends.

'For what?' she managed to ask taking a deep breath.

She felt him edge near her.

'For last night,' he replied.

Miyu could almost feel his breath on her back.

'Whatever…' she muttered and then despite herself, she turned and flaring up asked, 'what made you come anyway?'

He backed away at once at her obvious anger.

'Huh?'

She raised her eyebrows and asked, 'you met Santa at a mere CD shop… what made you come?'

'I had this feeling…' he muttered, scratching his head, 'that I had to be there…'

Miyu's eyebrows relaxed but it furrowed as he smirked.

'Just kidding…' he muttered and said closing his eyes, 'He promised a decent dinner… we just moved into the town, so dinner was kinda just instant noodles last night…'

Miyu's glared at him and turned to move when he continued.

'He also said that I get to meet a pretty girl…' he said.

Miyu turned a little surprised.

'And I didn't get that dinner…' he finished.

Miyu opened her mouth to say something when he said in a hushed whisper, 'but I did meet that pretty girl he was talking about… I _so_ don't regret taking a risk last night in coming…'

Miyu turned a deep shade of crimson around her cheeks and despite herself, she smiled. Kanata smirked and pushing both his hands into his pant pockets asked, 'so… wanna do over?'

'Huh?' asked Miyu.

'How about Tomorrow Night…? Seven thirty? I'll pick you up…' he said.

'Is that a request or an order?' she asked smirking.

Kanata just smirked and asked suddenly, 'those two wouldn't come too, would they?'

Miyu smiled and said, 'sorry Saionji, they would…'

'So that means you accepted my date…' he said smirking.

'Maybe…' she replied, her emerald eyes twinkling.

He smirked and said, 'if they are gonna come as well, I need a consolation…'

'What?' she asked.

He didn't reply. Instead he placed a soft kiss lightly on her lips and before she could even grasp the situation, he moved away from her and waving at her from the end of the shelf said, 'I'll finish _that_ tomorrow night… Bye…'

Miyu blinked several times before pulling her hand up to her lips and felt the warmth that his lips had left there. She breathed in heavily and her lips forming to a curve she muttered under her breath, 'wow…'

**End**

Thanks for Reading

Please leave a review…


End file.
